Sobre Sentimentos III : Obsessão
by Dama 9
Summary: cont. de Ciúme. Durante o retorno para o Japão, Reino é obrigado a rever seus conceitos e admitir que há muito mais por trás dos motivos que o levam a perseguir Kyoko, além da desculpa de se vingar de Sho.


_**Saudações pessoal.**_

_**Sei que faz muito tempo que prometi postar essa fic, mas peço muitas desculpas pela demora. A maior parte dela já estava pronta, quando anunciei o spoiller no final de ciúme. Mas com a morte do meu lap, ficou meio complicado. **_

_**Enfim, cá está "Sobre Sentimentos III – Obsessão" a terceira parte da série. Agora com Reino de protagonista. Gostaria de agradecer as meninas da comunidade de Skip do Orkut, que me ajudaram com informações sobre o Miroku e ao fansub que esta traduzindo esse manga maravilhoso e nos permitindo acompanhar.**_

_**Ademais, espero sinceramente que gostem.**_

_**Boa leitura e um forte abraço**_

_**Dama 9 **_

- - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - -

**Sobre Sentimentos III **

**Obsessão **

**By Dama 9**

- - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -

**Nota: Os personagens de Skip Beat não me pertencem. Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos. Não venda e não reproduza esse material.**

- - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -

**Importante!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

- - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - -

**.:: ****Capitulo Único ****::.**

**_Abertura – Dream Star._**

_Eu percebi sem querer que a estrela mais brilhante no céu_

_Era a mesma que eu costumava ver quando eu era criança._

_Eu pensava que sonhos eram apenas sonhos, e desisti deles,_

_Mas a visão daquela estrela me fez mudar de idéia_

_Até o vento frio parecia bom, enquanto eu me empenhava em seguir em frente._

_Irei mudar meu mundo se eu olhar para frente,_

_até a minha má sorte se tornar boa,_

_A batida agora é minha vida._

_Se eu transformar minhas preocupações em asas para o futuro_

_Eu me tornarei uma verdadeira estrela_

_Que ninguém ultrapassara_

_Brilhando como uma estrela._

Recostou-se na poltrona do avião, se concentrando no som das turbinas funcionando, a seu lado Miroku folheava uma revista, ainda tinham mais algumas horas antes de aterrissarem.

Distraidamente, tamborilou as longas e finas unhas sobre o encosto de braço, inquieto. Durante a estadia da banda nos Estados Unidos, mal conseguira manter-se atento aos compromissos que tiveram, entrevistas e gravações tornaram-se cansativas por conta disso.

Suspirou pesadamente, mal notando que também começara a bater o pé no chão, fazendo Miroku lançar-lhe um olhar de soslaio, enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha levemente.

-Algum problema, Reino? – ele perguntou, voltando-se para ele, ao mesmo tempo em que conferia se os outros membros da banda estavam dormindo ainda, ou não.

-Não, problema algum; Reino resmungou, antes de erguer a mão e fitar a ponta das unhas, conferindo se elas estavam afiadas a contento.

Miroku deu de ombros, voltando a folhear a revista, mas poucos minutos se passaram antes que ouvisse Reino batendo as unhas novamente sobre o apoio de braço que separava os dois acentos.

-Então? - ele falou, fechando a revista sobre o colo e voltando-se para o outro.

-O que?

-Durante a viagem toda você esta inquieto, espero que não esteja vendo nenhum espectro pairando por aqui prenunciando a queda do avião; Miroku gracejou, mas ao ver que Reino não reagia como normalmente fazia, concordando e apenas para atormentar avisando onde a entidade do outro mundo estava, franziu o cenho.

Aliás, desde que deixaram o Japão ele não parecia o mesmo. Algo lhe dizia que tinha a ver com aquela menina que Reino estava 'perseguindo' desde que descobrira o ponto fraco de Fuwa Sho.

-Estou apenas pensando; Reino respondeu, porém sua inquietação era evidente.

Baixou os olhos para a mão que havia descansado sobre o apoio, abriu e fechou os dedos. Ele que nada temia do sobrenatural ainda sentia os cabelos da nuca arrepiarem-se ao se lembrar do encontro que tivera com 'aquela pessoa' antes de deixarem o Japão.

-Espero que seja em uma forma de destruir aquele idiota do Fuwa; Miroku afirmou, cruzando as pernas elegantemente, antes de encostar-se na poltrona e jogar uma mecha de fios dourados por sobre o ombro.

-Mais ou menos; Reino respondeu.

Alguns dias atrás não responderia com tanta incerteza. Desde o começo seu objetivo principal era desmoralizar aquele mauricinho pretensioso, roubando-lhe as fãs, a fama e por último, suas musicas. Entretanto, isso não fora suficiente, decidira tirar-lhe tudo, absolutamente tudo e com isso roubar-lhe a única pessoa capaz de desestabilizá-lo.

-"Kyoko Mogami"; ele pensou.

Kyoko Mogami era o ponto fraco de Fuwa Sho, embora por parte dela, ele nada mais significasse do que a síntese de todos seus sentimentos negativos, mas para Fuwa, era obvio que alguma coisa havia mudado.

Quando encontrara Kyoko na Estufa do Hotel e ela lhe enfrentara, pensando que àquele misero quartzo seria capaz de lhe afugentar, ela mostrara-se verdadeiramente confiante, como se aquilo lhe desse algum poder.

No momento que tirou a pedra de suas mãos, pensou que houvesse sido Fuwa quem havia lhe dado, por isso havia lhe dito que a pessoa que lhe dera a pedra e seus sentimentos com ela, havia morrido de maneira trágica e odiosa.

Entretanto, aquele homem havia aparecido; ele pensou engolindo em seco.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – Miroku insistiu, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Logo você vai saber; Reino respondeu vagamente, vendo Miroku suspirar exasperado.

-Sem essa, você esta pensando nela de novo! – ele reclamou, batendo o pé no chão, impaciente.

-Uhn?

-Naquela garota, a do Fuwa; Miroku respondeu vendo os orbes do outro, cintilarem num tom que ele nunca havia visto antes.

-Ela não pertence a ele; Reino respondeu lenta e pausadamente.

Cerrou o punho direito, sentindo o pulso queimar aonde 'aquela pessoa' havia lhe segurado para afastá-lo da garota.

Como era possível que alguém mudasse tanto e tão radicalmente? Em sua mente ainda ouvia o som do riso cristalino daquela garotinha de melenas negras e grandes olhos alaranjados. Inocentes e puros. Bem diferente do brilho cínico e atrevido que notara quando a conhecera no estúdio de televisão na primeira vez.

Da mesma forma que 'aquela pessoa' também não era mais a mesma que aparecera em sua visão porém continuava igualmente perigosa.

-Cuidado! – Miroku falou em tom de troça, acenando para uma comissária de bordo vir lhe servir. – Vai acabar se apaixonando;

-Impossível! – Reino exasperou irritado, como se aquilo fosse o maior dos absurdos que já ouvira.

Jamais iria se rebaixar ao mesmo nível dos reles mortais que perdiam tempo com sentimentos tão tolos. Se apaixonar... Puff! Mogami Kyoko era apenas um meio para atingir um fim. Destruir Fuwa Sho.

Entretanto seria um tolo se não admitisse que a garota era diferente de qualquer outra que já conhecera ou permitira chegar perto o suficiente de si para um rápido entretenimento. Ela tinha algo que as outras não possuíam.

-Nem tanto; Miroku falou dando de ombros. –Mas obcecado você já esta; ele respondeu em tom de sentença.

-Obcecado? – Reino murmurou, inquieto com a forma que a palavra soada vindo de seus lábios.

-Em outros tempos você estaria mais preocupado em destruir o Fuwa, do que manipular aquela garota para atingi-lo. Alias, estou começando a acreditar que você quer usá-la, apenas para ter certeza de que não exista mais nada entre os dois que se coloque no seu caminho; ele sentenciou.

-Você acaso já percebeu as coisas idiotas que esta dizendo? – Reino falou adotando uma postura aborrecida e entediada. –Como se uma fedelha dessas fosse me interessar a esse nível; ele completou agitando a mão como se afastasse tal pensamento e a expressão de desprezo parecia reafirmar isso.

Entretanto, para quem estava observando-o com atenção nos últimos dias sabia que essa era a mais pura... Mentira.

Desviou o olhar para a janela, enquanto remexia-se no acento, as pesadas correntes da roupa tilintaram com o movimento.

Segundos depois, desistindo de buscar uma posição confortável, levantou-se e desviando-se de Miroku saiu no corredor.

-Aonde vai? – o loiro perguntou, vendo-o se afastar para o fundo do avião sem responder.

Inclinou-se no assento, vendo Reino seguir até o compartimento no fundo, onde haviam deixando seus instrumentos e pastas com partituras. Embora Reino não houvesse dito, talvez tivesse intenção de compor um pouco, afinal, precisavam de algo com verdadeiro potencial para compensar o fiasco que fora a história do plágio das musicas.

Tudo estava indo muito bem com o contato que tinham dentro da equipe do Fuwa, até que o idiota decidiu jogar com as próprias cartas; ele pensou aborrecido, antes de voltar suas atenção para a bela comissária que vinha em sua direção.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentou-se na poltrona mais afastada de Miroku, não queria ouvir suas asneiras sobre obsessão, mesmo porque, não estava obcecado por aquela garota; ele pensou aborrecido.

Pegou uma fina mala sobre o banco a seu lado e de lá, retirou um laptop. Acomodou o aparelho sobre o colo e após iniciá-lo, plugou um par de fones de ouvido no mesmo.

Abriu a primeira pasta que encontrou, ali estavam salvos todos os últimos clipes que haviam gravado desde o lançamento da banda há quase seis meses. Junto com isso, as estatísticas do ranking de popularidade.

Durante três semanas suas musicas haviam ficado em primeiro nas rádios relegando aquele idiota ao mero segundo lugar; ele pensou com um sorriso satisfeito.

Distraidamente abriu um vídeo qualquer e retesou-se ao ver que não pertencia a sua banda, mas sim aquele idiota.

Quando _Prisoner_ começou a tocar e a imagem dos dois anjos de cabelos dourados surgiram na tela, inclinou há mesma um pouco para frente, tentando evitar que alguém visse o que estava ali.

_**Não que foram apenas meus olhos que você roubou**_

A musica soou alta para seus ouvidos, mas mesmo assim, certificou-se de que ninguém notaria o que estava fazendo, pelo simples fato de querer evitar o aborrecimento de se explicar.

_**Eu fui vencido por esse completo perigo**_

Com cautelosa curiosidade fixou seus olhos sobre o anjo principal. Sua expressão no inicio do vídeo era tranqüila e carismática. Porém possuía uma energia tão forte que o atraia, como a luz atraia os vaga-lumes. Não era difícil sentir-se fascinado por ela, mesmo sabendo dos perigos que corria.

_**Tornou-se nada alem de tempo e em meu coração**_

_**Você penetra a escuridão que me cerca**_

Aquilo estava errado, alias, Miroku estava errado. Não estava obcecado por ela, tampouco corria o risco de se apaixonar. Isso não era para ele. Jamais desceria a esse nível, tampouco permitiria que aquela garotinha franzina fosse mais importante em sua vida do que qualquer outra pessoa, ou coisa.

Mais importante do que seus objetivos de destruir Fuwa Sho.

_**Sou um prisioneiro no paraíso**_

Serrou os punhos fortemente ao ver a imagem mudar e a torre de um castelo antigo surgir. Porém isso pouco lhe importou, foi à expressão nos olhos do anjo que lhe chamou a atenção.

O brilho das lágrimas nublavam sua visão e a dor transmitida nas íris esverdeadas parecia mais forte do que qualquer um poderia suportar. Remexeu-se inquieto no acento, sem saber por que tinha uma sensação estranha ao vê-la sofrer. Por que desejava estar lá, a seu lado, jogando aquele bastardo para longe dela e impedir que qualquer um voltasse a trazer lágrimas para aqueles olhos.

_**Fico machucado toda vez que nos abraçamos**_

-Reino!

_**Seus dedos, eles são tão frios... Ah... Como gelo.**_

Serrou os punhos, sentindo as unhas pressionarem tão forte as palmas das mãos, que varias marcas em forma de lua crescente surgiram vermelhas sobre a pele.

-Reino! **REINO**! – Miroku gritou, puxando o fone de ouvido de sua orelha, fazendo-o se sobressaltar.

-O que foi? – ele praticamente gritou, voltando-se para o baterista, mas assustou-se ao ver o olhar de preocupação dele.

-Baka, olha o que esta fazendo; o amigo o repreendeu, tirando um lenço do bolso e puxando a mão que ele ainda tinha cerrada, para cobri-la com o pano em seguida.

Piscou confuso, vendo o tecido branco tornar-se vermelho em alguns pontos. Não havia notado que cerrara o punho tão forte, mas também, parada de pensar racionalmente por alguns segundos; ele concluiu, sentindo a nuvem que o envolvera ao assistir o vídeo dissipar-se.

-Você precisa dar um jeito nisso; Miroku falou,balançando a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, enquanto acenava para uma comissária, que vinha trazendo um kit de primeiros socorros. –Ame-a ou mate-a;

-Uhn? – ele murmurou sem entender o que ele dissera.

-Nunca ouviu aquela expressão "Ame-me ou me mate"? Pois é, se quiser seguir adiante com nossos planos, você vai ter que dar um jeito nisso; Miroku avisou.

-Ainda não estou vendo a lógica de suas palavras; Reino respondeu, enquanto o amigo cuidava dos cortes em sua mão.

-Agora já não é mais uma questão de admitir ou não, se está obcecado por ela; ele falou, vendo Reino entreabrir os lábios para contrariá-lo, mas não lhe deu tempo. –Você a quer, ponto. Não me importam seus motivos, eu não iria acreditar neles mesmo. De qualquer forma, de um jeito nisso, do contrario, não poderemos seguir com nossos planos, não com você o tempo todo distraído desse jeito; ele se queixou.

-É, você tem razão; Reino respondeu calmamente, recostando-se no encosto do acento.

-Uhn? –dessa vez foi Miroku a piscar confuso.

-Talvez eu faça isso; ele completou com um sorriso que estava bem longe de ser inocente. –Algo que diz que muito em breve irei rever Mogami Kyoko, então...; ele completou, deixando o resto da sentença pairar no ar.

-Senhor, por favor, estamos nos preparando para pousar, mantenham-se em seus lugares; a comissária avisou, impedindo que Miroku fizesse mais perguntas.

- - - - Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - - Fim - - - - Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -

**_Encerramento_**

_Mesmo que você diga que não esta chorando,_

_Sua resposta é tremula._

_Eu te abraçarei sem falar nada_

_Não há nem sequer um sinal de que seremos_

_Capazes de propor-nos um futuro juntos_

_Então porque eu? Certamente... Certamente não terei resposta._

_Mesmo que você diga que não esta com medo_

_Sua resposta é tremula_

_Eu irei te proteger, pois você esta indefesa._

_Mesmo sem ter um amanhã para nós dois_

_Agora abraçaremos a eternidade._

- - - -Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - - Skip Beat - - - -


End file.
